


Are you an angle? Cause you sure are a cute-ie!

by Oya_oya_I_cri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Gen, Hurt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, at least it isn't casshern sins amirite, fluff?, hinata is a dick, it'll be ok, kags is an oblivious dork, like hinata, they're both still stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oya_oya_I_cri/pseuds/Oya_oya_I_cri
Summary: Hinata tries using pick-up lines to whoo a certain person/people, but is a huge ding-a-ling about it- wait no no that's not it... no it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first actual story cause i deleted the other ehehehehhe  
> anyway enjoy?  
> i got my lines from here btw credits to them: https://www.pickupliness.com/clever-pick-up-lines/
> 
> yes i know it's weird >.>

Kageyama was a fucking idiot and everyone knew it.

Well, he himself doesn’t know this of course, which proves his stupidity.

How can he not understand these pick-up lines? Hinata is having a very hard time and he just wants to kiss the confusion off Kageyama’s face.

Wait.

No he doesn't he likes Kenma... what?

 

So it’s been like 3 days since Hinata Shouyo had discovered he had a “crush” on his best friend/partner.

It went a little something like this:

_Ah, a peaceful, balmy, and cool Saturday night at Karasuno, and Hinata being Hinata, decided to break in and practice his recieves with the wall like he used to back in middle school. He thought about the consequences but remembered that he hit the principal in the face, and hit Kageyama in the back of his head._

_He can handle whatever hurricane comes his way._

_But he sure as hell wasn’t ready for the tsunami, ironically._

_What he was surprised to find was Kageyama, in all of his glory, there in the gym before he was. Hinata knew Kageyama loved volleyball, to death, but he looked worn out, like he’s been there for hours. There was no net either, what was he doing?_

_Careful not to make any noise, he quietly tip-toed his way through the door, creating as minimal sound as possible. He sucked in his gut as much as he could, opened a little space in the door, and somehow fit his body through it. (After he actually got through, he almost took a big gulp of air and nearly smacked himself because goddamit he’s acting stupid again. Silent people do not to that.)_

_He looked around, trying to find a place to hide quickly. Unfortunately, there were no openings, besides the volleyball cart._

_Hinata, being Hinata, jumped in as speedy and silently as he could. He told the gods his thanks for being tiny before realizing he was praising his shortness and cursed the gods (again)._

_Fortunately, Kageyama didn’t see a thing. Mostly because he was slouched against a wall with his eyes closed, with volleyballs scattered around him. As he looked peeked out from the cart, Hinata vaguely thought he looked similar to the Sun, with the volleyballs being the planets that orbited him._

_He dismissed this thought instantly. That was stupid._

_Kageyama had his knees brought to his chest, with his arms wrapped around him, and his head laid back against the wall. He knew this position had a name… what was it? Fetus? Whatever it was, he couldn’t care._

_What bothered him was the other’s face, as it was scrunched up in agony. Was he hurt? How come he’s always calling Hinata a dumbass when he got himself hurt alone, huh? Hypocritical._

_But... he looked so hurt. His eyebrows were pushed together in a weird way, and he was biting his lip (which was arousing in a weird way, although Hinata would never admit this). His nose was twitching as well (which was weird and slightly adorable, although Hinata would never admit this.)_

_(He lied.)_

_His eyes, even though they were closed, looked so **hurt**. They held an emotion Hinata had never seen on Kageyama’s face, he can’t even imagine it, even as he’s see’s it with his own two eyes._

_What happened?_

_His eyes slowly started to open, and Hinata ducked down to avoid being caught and pinned down by the others stare. But he couldn’t resist, so he pushed his fluffy hair down with his hands and looked up, all while trying to conceal himself._

_Luckily, or unluckily, Kageyama paid no heed to this, and just stared blankly up at the ceiling, tilting his head slightly._

_It **hurt**._

_(He feels that the word ‘hurt’ needs to be em… emp… emphasized! Yes yes, emphasized!)_

_Suddenly, Kageyama’s face began to have a grin on it._

_A broken one._

_He looked like he was in pain, like he was suffering, like he was experiencing a pain like no other. His eyes held nothing, the once shining ocean blue, turned to stone. His mouth looked as though it was shattered glass, fragile and harmful._

_Hinata couldn’t breathe. What is happenin-_

_He sluggishly slid down, holding his hands for a different reason than before. Why… why did his heart ache? Why couldn’t he breathe smoothly? In and out, in and out. He felt uncomfortable, it was too cramped and small._

_He didn’t feel gwah… he felt puuw._

_The orange haired sunshine heard some shuffling, the sound of footsteps, and some bouncing noises. He thought this meant that Kageyama got up and started to pick up all the balls he played with (no homo?)._

_He failed to realize that he was in the volleyball cart, where the volleyballs were stored, and was not prepared for the barrage of balls to fall on his head._

_Thus, he let out a squeak of pain, and called Kageyama an asshole._

_This surprised Kageyama greatly, to the point where he let out a yelp of fright. Hinata jumped out of the cart, rubbing his head while whispering, “Ow ow ow ow ow!”, over and over again._

_“H-Hinata?”_

_Hinata then realized that he was not alone and was spying on his fellow teammate, which is really creepy. So now he needed an excuse._

_Well crap._

_“O-Oh! Hi K-Kageyama-Kun!” He rested his arm on the edge of the cart, smiling brightly and making sure he acted natural. “Fancy meeting you here!”_

_Kageyama’s face held a look of shock and fear (why fear?), with his eyes flickering through many other emotions, before evolving into anger, like never held that horrific grin._

_“Dumbass! What’re you doing here?!”_

_He really needed an excuse oh no oh no oh no-_

_“I-I overslept!”_

_His face looked confused again._

_Good goin’ sunshine._

_“How did you-?”_

_“I was practicing here earlier, but I was so tired!” Good… “When I was putting the balls away, I must’ve fell in!”_

_GOOD GOIN’._

_“I didn’t notice you though…?”_

_“You’re stupid like that, Bakageyama~!”_

_More anger. “Dumbass! But, is that why the cart was out when I got here?”_

_“Y-Yuuup!” Thank Kami._

_Kageyama’s nose scrunched up again, and it looked as though he was pondering the meaning of life. “Odd…” It was cute._

_(No homo tho.)_

_“Ahaha yup! Weeell, my back is tired and my head hurts from all those balls dropping on my head, so I’m heading home!” He started to climb out, feeling the stare of the other boy burning holes into his neck._

_“Oh… sorry.”_

_“Ahh it’s okay~! Kageyama-Kun just can’t seem to give anyone a break.” He raised his shoulders and proceeded to speed walk like a grandma, desperate to avoid the wrath of a blueberry._

_His head suffered again as another ball hit the back of it._

_When he got home (by climbing up a tree to his window like spooderman), he looked up ‘I looked at someone and I couldn’t breathe’ and ‘My heart hurts when I stare at someone sad what does it mean’._

_While browsing at 2 am, he came to the conclusion he liked Kageyama._

_After he concluded this, he fell asleep._

 

When he woke up, the memories of the night before flooded his mind, and Hinata started to freak out.

HOW WAS HE SUPPOSE TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT HE HAS A “CRUSH” ON HIS RIVAL/BEST FRIEND?

Why did he even have this liking towards him?? Kageyama’s a jerk who’s also stupid and mean! He makes him feel like uwoo and it stinks! Sure, his heart beats a little faster when he’s around, especially when he smiles, and sure he felt his heart freeze when he saw Kageyama in pain, but that’s it.

The real problem is that he doesn’t have one crush… no, he has two.

Just the day before last night, otherwise identified as Friday, he was talking to the third years about his crush on Kenma. He figured they would know, as Suga and Daichi were together already, even if they were embarrassed about it, and Kiyoko and Yachi were together as well. They seemed hesitant about the ore… ordeal, and this confused Hinata. But he didn’t really care.

They said that he should trust his instincts and be sure about his choice. Of course he was sure. Kenma made him all warm inside and they text all the time and sometimes they even have sleepovers and and they play videogames on the weekends! He loves Kenma’s smile and when he laughs he makes Hinata feel all gwah inside.

How could he not be sure?

… Now, he’s isn’t as sure as he was.

He was sure he liked Kenma

**Oh no.**

What the hell is he suppose to do??

Hinata bit his lip, jumped on then went on the Internet and asked, ‘I have a crush on my rival help’ and ‘I have a crush on my bff help’.

The results were too weird so he tried ‘I have a crush help’.

These results, however, were perfect! They were extremely helpful, but also very girly. One thing was clear though. He has to do several things to be able to get Kenma to like him back, as well as Kageyama for Plan B. (He also planned to find out why he looked so sad the day before.)

First, he had to “whoo” him. To do this, he needed… pick-up lines? After he has “whoo”-ed Kenma, he goes in for the kill and they date and make love or whatever (he has no idea how gay things go). Mission solved. The order is the problem and the time.

Hinata thinks he should do Kageyama first, as he sees him more often. He’ll give a week on Kageyama, 3-5 weeks for Kenma, and one more week for Kageyama. If neither work out he’ll just keep trying for Kenma, as he is sure he loves him more than Kageyama. 

Hinata, with newfound determination, began to look up pick-up lines furiously.

He didn’t account that Kageyama may fall in love with him. He brushed it off.

He didn’t think about Kageyama’s heart.

(Later on, he realizes he was a complete asshole.)

 

On Monday morning, he had his annual race with Kageyama to kick it off.

“I… I won!”

“No, I… won.”

The 2 of them were out of breath, arguing over who won as usual. Clearly it was Hinata, but Kageyama was stubborn and won’t admit defeat (quite admirable, ahem).

“Fine, we’ll call it a tie.” That was unfair, as Hinata should’ve got the point, but wHATEVER. They each got half a point, argued a bit more, before being pulled by the ears by none other than Sugamama himself.

Practice was hectic as always, but even more so today, Apparently, Nishinoya and Asahi finally came out to the team as gay, and they also announced their new relationship. Everyone already knew they were in love, but were still supportive and happy for them. Even the salt lord himself. Noya then hugged Asahi like a koala, and Asahi did the same. They seemed to be in such joy, it filled everyone with a warmth they couldn’t describe.

Hinata hopes he and Kageyama can get to that point one day.

While they were putting everything away, Hinata got the guts to use one of his new pick-up lines.

He walked up to Kageyama, looking as though he had a stick up his butt, and his chest puffed out. Kageyama, in turn, was busy taking down the net, and his nose was scrunched up again. (Hinata notes in the back of his mind that this must be an unknown habit of Kageyama, and that he should appreciate it.)

Hinata stomped his foot and point at Kageyama, hoping to get his attention. He succeeded, and proceeded to stare the annoyed boy in the eye. He tried to ignore his teammates’ stares.

“K-Kageyama!”

“Yes idiot?” He sounded annoyed. Good good.

“I have a question for you!”

This took Kageyama’s interest. “What is it?”

(He tried to tune out Tanaka’s “OOO’S” as best as he could.)

“Um-” His face started to burn. “A-Are you a 90 d-degree angle?!”

Silence.

It was infuriating.

Kageyama just looked… lost. He didn’t understand.

So Hinata tried again.

“Are you a 90 degree angle, Kageyama?!”

He finally responded, slowly. “No…? I am a human.”

Here we go. “C-Cause you are looking r-right!”

More silence.

Before the gym erupted in snickers and giggles, and Hinata felt his face heat up even more. Curse Tsukishima and Tanaka! Then several ow’s were heard, and he thanked Sugawara and Daichi.

Hinata did not take his eyes of Kageyama, and vise versa. They locked eyes, and Hinata could see the clouds in his eye. He still didn’t understand. Did he question Hinata’s red face? He hoped not.

“Um, okay? How am I right?”

Goddamit.

“U-Uh-” He slowly curled into himself and looking around quickly. Hinata saw thumbs from Yamaguichi, Asahi, and the second years (excluding Tanaka), a mocking face from Tsukshima, and thumb and a sinister grin on Tanaka, and wise smiles on the third years and Yachi.

He turned to Kageyama again, who had his brows together and nose scrunched again.

It was fucking adorable.

“Are you that stupid, Hinata?” He asked hurriedly. “I’m a human of course.”

More laughter in the gym. Meanies.

Kageyama and Hinata decided to glare menacingly this time (together), but, sadly, this did nothing to stop the teasing. Kageyama then shrugged it all off, grabbed Hinata’s elbow, and dragged him away suddenly.

“That was a stupid question, idiot. Now help me with the net!”

For some reason, the slight red on Kageyama’s ears pleased him, although he thinks it’s because Kageyama is embarrassed and that’s always funny and good.

 

As he was walking home from school, with Kageyama by his side of course, he suddenly thought back to those times when they played against Seijoh. He remembered the looks on Oikawa and Iwaizumi, how their faces would scrunch up, just like Kageyama.

“Kageyama, I have another question!”

“I am not an angle!”

“No no! I was wondering, how much did you look up to the Grand King and Iwaizumi?”

Kageyama appeared to pause for a second, and his eyes wandered, looking everywhere but Hinata, before he finally looked him in the eye.

“Well, I suppose I still look up to them. In middle school, they were amazing, I think. Oikawa was skillful and cocky, but Iwaizumi was always there to keep him in check. Iwaizumi was also strong as well, and he was very helpful to me and everyone else. I liked them together a bit more than apart, but honestly, I can’t think of a moment when they were apart. I can’t imagine a moment of them being apart. I think they’re friendship inspired me a bit, because they always looked out for each other. I remember a girl and her friends talking about Iwaizumi in a bad way. Iwaizumi ignored them, but Oikawa glared at them until they went away. This was during practice too. After practice, he went and talked with them, and they never came back to watch. I like how angry he got, it showed he cared.

“So I guess I did look up to them. Why do you ask?”

Hm.

This was the first time he’s talked this much.

“No reason!”

“DUMBASS!” 

Hinata got hit again, but Kageyama had a thoughtful look on his face, so the pain was instantly gone. He wouldn’t mind seeing that more often. He also concluded that as a child, Kageyama must’ve picked up the habits of his senpai’s. But when he looks back, he sees he likes the nose scrunch better on Kageyama.

He was worried about Oikawa.

Why should he be?

 

(It was 12 am when Hinata realized he should’ve said, “Are you an angle? Because you sure are a cute-ie!”)

 

On Tuesday, Hinata had higher hopes that his pick up-line would work very well.

After their annual race (with Kageyama winning, sadly), Hinata tried out his new line. They were the first ones at the gym actually, so maybe Hinata’s embarrassment will be shifted down to level 80 instead of 91.

Right after Kageyama took off his coat, he went in for the kill (this time, he hopes his prey will understand).

“Kaageeyaaamaa~!”

“What is it?” He grumbled, not paying much attention to Hinata. This made him puff out his cheeks and try again. He walked up to him again, and poked him hard in the chest, seemingly puffing the air out of him slightly. He tried to sound more serious.

“Kageyama!”

This time, he turned to look Hinata in the eye and glared, but it was surprisingly soft compared to his other ones. “What is it, dumbass?!” Hinata grinned.

“Is your name Waldo?”

“Are-Are you okay? Do you have amnesia or are you just this stupid?” His eyes twinkled slightly, the blue hue shining with the lights. He didn’t think he could take it. “I think I may need to take you to the hosp-”

“CAUSE SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS HARD TO FIND.”

The echos in the gym haunted him, as Hinata realized his voice cracked.

That 80 just became a 93.

Kageyama had the same confused look as yesterday, he was bewildered. That is, until he cracked a smile. Then a grin. He then started laughing heavily, eyes closed and mouth wide open, revealing incredibly shiny but slightly crooked teeth and… dimples?

Hinata’s heart skipped a beat.

Hinata also started to smile, as Kageyama’s laugh was too pure not to join in on. They both ended up laughing their asses off by the time Suga and Daichi arrived, to their amusement and surprise. It took a while for them to calm down, but when they did, they snuck glances at one another during practice, softly smiling or grinning wildly.

Did his line work today? Was Kageyama laughing at his voice crack, or was it his expression? In all honestly, Hinata himself didn’t understand the line either. He supposes it must be an American thing.

He didn’t understand why they laughed so much, he didn’t understand why Kageyama laughed so much. It was the first time he’s seen him laugh, and it was… wonderful. He would compare it to that of an angel, or a flute…

He wanted to hear it again.

 

On Wednesday, he completely abandoned the “give a week for Kageyama and 4 weeks for Kenma and then 1 week for Kageyama then back to Kenma” plan. He doesn’t know why.

After volleyball practice, the team headed out for some pork buns. Hinata was extremely excited, as his love for pork buns outweighed everyone’s. It was a joyful atmosphere, as everyone was on their A game today. Even those who didn’t often play were put in, the experience was great for the whole team. So to celebrate, they went out to eat.

The third years had agreed to pay for the mean, which included Ukai’s and Takeda’s. They promised to pay them back letter, but they were happy nonetheless.

As soon as they got their food, Hinata dove his face in without a care.

“Uwaahh! Kageyama, these are so gooood!!” He glanced up at Kageyama zealously, who was also stuffing his face, but in a more calm manner. He gave Hinata a slight nod, before focusing his attention on the food in front of him. Hinata, pleased with the answer, also turned his attention on his meal.

It was wonderful. Suga and Dai were laughing joyfully, Asahi and Nishinoya were playing ‘I Spy’, Tanaka and Ennoshita were arguing about kittens, while Narita and Kinoshita whispered about Doctor Who. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were discussing the new Mob Psycho 100 episode, and Takeda and Ukai were watching happily. Yachi and Kiyoko were out planning a surprise, though it was unknown why they were doing it.

Hinata felt a sense of pride that he was with this team. He turned his head to Kageyama, and he was welcomed with a sentimental expression. His eyes were soft, no longer glaring or in a confused state, and his lip was quirked up, showing a small but gentle smile. His face was free of wrinkles and _oh no what’s this_.

Suddenly, he heard a whisper.

“Say “Our smiles should touch now”.”

He spun around quickly and fearfully, only to find the empty street mocking him, the lights illuminating it.

He turned back around slowly, only to see everyone ignore what happened. Everyone, but Tanaka and Ennoshita. Tanaka was giving him a thumbs up, while Ennoshita was shaking his head but winking at him.

Hinata was confused, before he understood that they were the ones to give him the pick-up line, and his face lit up. He didn’t see that one!

What did it mean though?

Oh! A kiss!

He thought a bit more, before he realized that Kageyama wouldn’t understand it, and Hinata completely forgot that their were several others watching.

A slight tug on Kageyama’s jacket was all it needed for him to bring his attention to Hinata, waiting for him to respond.

Hinata, already used to the embarrassment from yesterday, didn’t hold back.

“You know Kageyama, our smiles should touch now!”

He got the same reaction as before, except this time, he responded almost directly after.

“But I thought my smile was creepy.”

Oh.

Hinata suddenly felt bad. He was technically insulting Kageyama, wasn’t he? He felt bad that Kageyama thought his smile was scary… it was, but he didn’t need to know it!

(He refused to acknowledge the fact that Kageyama’s smiles could be that of a newborn kitten.) 

(He did not know why.)

The others, on the other hand, were covering their mouths with their hands, laughing silently, or cheering him on. This did nothing to improve Hinata’s mood at the moment, before he remembered that Kageyama was right in front of him, waving his hand in his face before punching him in the arm.

“Oi! Don’t just stand there and stare!”

“Ow ow! Kageyama, you jerk!”

They continued their banter for quite some time, before the rest of the team got tired of it and decided to go home, with Tsukishima and Yamagichi saying goodbye last.

He headed a different direction home today, as he didn’t want to go talk to Kageyama and hurt his pride even more. Before he left, he heard a distant whisper.

“Take care of your King, or he’ll never be repaired.”

It sent shivers up his spine, and he decided to not glance back, for he predicted that he was not ready. Why though?

What did King mean? Who was the King? What did this person mean by “take care of your King, or he’ll never be repaired.”? What did repaired mean?? Who was the King??? WHO SAID THIS TO HIM?!?!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_On Friday, he finally understood what they meant._  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stretched in the gym, along with the rest of Karasuno, excited to go out and hang out with Nekoma. The surprise Yachi and Kiyoko were planning was this meant up, a day for relaxation, food, and of course, VOLLEYBALL!! They had the whole day to themselves, as the school let them have Thursday off, as they’ve been working hard..

He couldn’t wait to see Kenma, they could play on the same team! Hinata was exuberant, he was just so eXCITED-

“Yeah… what? No… Not really… that’s not funny, bastard!”

His ears picked up on dialogue, and he recognized the voice as Kageyama’s. Hinata tried to resist the urge to see who he was speaking to, but ended up with his head twisted and his focus shifted.

What greeted him was Kageyama and Tsukishima engaged in a heated conversation, with Kageyama replying angrily and Tsukishima looking snarky, as usual. It was odd, why were they talking to one another? The don’t do this often, so why know?

It seemed as though Tsukishima sensed him, and sent a harsh glare towards his way. This in turn cause Kageyama to glance at him, before shaking his head and turning away, his dark eyes hidden from view.

Hinata was confused, why would Tsukishima glare? He didn’t do anything wrong! And why was Kageyama so hesitant…?

They stood up together, and started to walk from the gym. Wait wait what’s going on?

Hinata’s eyes searched the gym for Yamaguchi, and saw he was also looking at the duo. They locked eyes with him, before he smiled and gave a thumbs up…

Something stirred within the pits of his stomach. It was similar to hunger, but worse. He never felt this before. It was icky and bleak and ew,

It was scary.

So he acted without much thought.

“K-Kageyama, Tsukishima!” They stopped, before turning their heads slightly, with Kageyama glaring a bit and Tsukishima seemingly mocking him. “Where are you going?! We have a game to play!”

Kageyama faced him, and his face was actually normal, as well as his voice, but his words weren’t.

“Out.”

Then they walked away, with no one but Hinata and Yamaguchi noticing.

Yama looked at him for a second, before going back to stretching.

He suddenly felt very alone.

 

Hinata didn’t see them for quite some time.

 

Later, at 7 pm, both teams sat down in the gym once again for dinner and fun. Not all were there, but most.

The coaches and advisors were drunk of their asses, the girls were huddled in the corner eating watermelons, and several players went to watch them. Others ate the food provided with amazing speed, and others sat on the floor, talking about random topics. Hinata seemingly forgot that Kageyama and Tsukishima, as well as Yamaguchi, weren’t present in the gym.

“-and then he went BWAH! But he fought back with words, and it was like SWOOSH!” Hinata described the events of an anime he was watching to Kenma, who was playing on his PSP, but somehow listening to Hinata at the same time. The warmth in Hinata’s chest was there, and he devoured it.

“It was awesome!”

Kenma sent a tiny smile towards his way, and Hinata felt his world brighten up. They conversed for a while, before Kenma finally asked a question.

An odd one at that.

“Hey Shouyo… if you were to choose a setter between me and Kageyama-Kun… who would you choose?”

Oh.

Um.

“That’s hard Kenma!” Uh oh. “Well-”

Don’t do it- 

“Probably you!”

**No, no, no!**

Kenma remained neutral. “Can you explain why?”

Please stop-

“Well, when me and Kageyama play together, I feel all WOOH and AHM inside, a feeling I can’t feel with anyone else. I love playing volleyball with him, it’s amazing! But outside of it, and even in a game, he can be pretty mean sometimes! He’s kinda rude, and sometimes his smiles are creepy. I don’t want him to know this though, so I keep it to myself. It’s fun playing with him, and sometimes it’s nice talking to him outside of volleyball and having fun. But out of the two, I choose you!”

Why.

“You’re fun to talk to and I love being around you! I can’t exactly explain right now, but yeah!”

Kenma’s eyes appeared to widen, and his cheeks turned a bit red. Hinata felt his chest tighten, for more than one reason.

He knew one was because he loved it when the red appeared on Kenma, but the other… what was it? He spoke the truth, didn’t he??

The natural color of Kenma’s face returned, but his eyes shifted. They became more focused, they became the same way they are in an intense match. It was directed towards him, and Hinata felt sweat run down his back.

“A-Anyway, c’mon Kenma, let’s play Pokémon! I brought my 3DS!”

Kenma started to crumble under Hinata’s stare, and he agreed. Although, the look in his eyes still lingered, and the memory kept haunting Hinata.

Odd.

Behind him, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were at the gym entrance, silently shaking their heads at what they just heard. Hinata still seemed to be in denial, and was still completely oblivious.

Kageyama would not enjoy this.

 

Hinata didn’t see the rest of the first years, besides Yachi, at morning practice the next day. Yachi was worried, but she appeared to be more collected than Hinata, who was getting hit in the face constantly, to the point where he had to sit out.

He asked Takeda if he knew where they were, and he just shook his head.

 

Later that day, he started to understand who said “Take care of your King, or he’ll never be repaired.”, and he started to understand what it meant.

He regretted everything that took place on Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> ya my structure is shit  
> ill give y'all a second chap in the next week (I HOPE)  
> kudos me if you like it cause i wanna be loved :')
> 
> I LOVE KAGS he's so cute  
> happy late bday to him<3
> 
> THIS WAS HARD TOO


End file.
